Wielder of the Chaos Wheel of Magic
by chaosphoenix123
Summary: It's X791 and Romeo finds himself able to cast a unstable legendary magic. One that can be either helpful or deadly to friends, foes, or even himself. Watch as he, with help from Crime Sorciere, struggles to wield this new magic while dealing with the growing feelings he's starting to have for the one girl he has known since before either one of them could walk or talk.
1. Chapter 1 His Story Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Author's Notes: Thanks to certain events I was able to get the first chapter out sooner than I excepted. Hope you enjoy this. Let me know if you have idea or different approaches you want to see me take.**

**You should read my other story, Fiery Hurricane of Love.**

Chapter 1

His Story Begins

_So as your journey begins to unfold_

_To join with figures in the tales of old_

_Who came from all walks of life_

_Who were as different as the day and the night_

_Across the wide blue of the roaring seas_

_Thru the vast forest of towering trees_

_Across the deserts of the scorching sands_

_And over the mountains that dwarf the lands_

_With heroes who within their blood courage and justice did flow_

_And that of tyrants whose hearts no longer beat and were frozen cold_

_Prepare to become a wizard of the ages_

_But be forewarn before you turn these pages_

_For you shall become one with a history that is glorious, but tragic_

_But that is the price you must pay to wield the Chaos Wheel of Magic_

**Romeo's P.O.V.**

**Haragon, Fiore**

I'm sitting here at the docks, once again watching the waves. Despite the loud noises they make as they crash into the harbor wall, it peaceful to me. It help me forget if only for a moment, the pain, the loss, and the sorrow. It helps me forgets for a moment of the friends who will never come home. Of days pass when Fairy Tail was on top, and all the best jobs were ours for the choosing. Of those nights when the rowdy members would starts brawl just for the laughs.

Now Fairy Tail is barely scrapping by, with the few members that remain taking any job that come our way. Nights are quiet with barely even an angry voice raise, let alone a fight. I have finally become a full-fledge Guild Member earning the guild stamp just a few months ago, but it a hollow victory. Without Natsu-nii or the others around to go on missions with, there no point on having this.

"Yo, Romeo" I hear a voice call behind me.

I turned around to see Alzack and Bisca, all pack up ready to head back to the Guild Hall. I get up, picked up my bag and walked over to them. Alzack gives me a sadden look.

"Hey Romeo, I know it been tough for you, with everything that happen, but if you every need someone to talk too, I'm always willing to listen", he says to me.

"Me too Romeo, we're all here for you", Bisca adds on.

I give them both a blank look and walk past them. A little while later they join me.

We're walking together on the outskirts of Haragon, it seem lately that all of my missions I gone out with Alzack and Bisca despite the fact they have a child, they still pull their weight around the Guild. I can't help but admire that about them.

As were walking down the road a sudden wind blows Bisca hat off her head, sending it flying into the woods. Seeing how I was the closet and to make up for my attitude lately toward them, I volunteer to go retrieve it.

"Be careful" Bisca tells me, "Your dad has enough problems as there is, he doesn't need you hurt on top of it".

I really wish they would stop treating me like a kid though. I begin walking into the forest, pushing aside branches and twigs until I finally come to the spot where her hat landed. I leap over a rock that was blocking my path and land about two feet in front of it, near the hat. As I reach down for it I'm suddenly hit by an enormous amount of magic for a brief second. I stumble back and fall flat on my ass. Upon landing I feel the magic disappear. Looking around quickly I notice no one else is around. Slowly moving toward the hat I gently pick it up and start to walk back, just as I'm about to being in front of the rock the ground gives way and I get suck into the earth.

I must have fallen for about at least 10 feet. When I finally landed it was hard, nothing broken but didn't mean I wasn't hurting. As I lay on the ground waiting for the pain to go away, I notice the room was lit up enough (cause of the hole I made) for me to see around in. As I look around I notice something that stand out in the far corner of the room. My curiosity overtaken my pain and I crawled over to it. It a old book of some sort. It written in a language I never seen before, wish Levy was here, she know what this says. Oh well might as well see what inside it, maybe some cool pictures. I open to the first page and…..

**End Of Romeo's P.O.V.**

As Romeo opens to the first page a magic circle appears on it. But it unlike anyone he ever seen before, it has multiple miniature magic circles on it, also in the middle of the circle are two empty slots, with nothing in them at all. As Romeo narrows his eyes he can make out the magic circle for fire, water, earth, and lightning. There are some more he can identified, but before he can do anything the larger magic circle starts spinning. As it spins it starts taking up speed while doing this it starts to glow a strange light. As the wheel spins faster the light glows brighter until Romeo can't even look at it, but it strange glow compel him to continuing staring. Suddenly the light shoots into his head and he let out a bloodcurdling scream as his mind his bombarded with information, spells, and knowledge of different types of magic at an accelerate rate. His screams are heard as far back to where Alzack and Bisca are standing. As they break into a run toward the scream, Romeo suffering carries on. He finally able to drop the book but the light continues to pierce his very mind. Blood starts flowing down his nose as the information become too much. He grabs his head in a vain attempt to ease the pain, and starts trashing about. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore the back of both his hands start to burn in pain. He able to notice glowing circles being etch into his very skin, by some invisible force, one for each hand leaving a trail of blood in their wake; a red one on his right and a blue one on his left. He barely notices that the book started to turn to dust and crumble in his hand as the pain increases. Finally, he starts convulsing as the sheer pain proves to be too much for him and passes out just as Alzack falls down the hole and starts trying to calm him down.

**Romeo's P.O.V.**

I awoke later in a bed. I don't know how long I been out for. I look around and recognize that I'm in the bedroom the Guild put in the attic ( **I added the Attic, cause I don't think the second Guild Hall had one**).I look at my hands and notice that their bandage up. As I try to move off the bed I hit by a wave of pain that sends me to the floor.

"_So as your journey begins to unfold",_ I hear a voice in my head say, as another wave of pain hits me, this is worse than a migraine. I struggle to get up as I hear noises come from down below, sounds like a fight about to start. I crawled on my hands and knees toward the stairs to see what going on.

"_To join with the figures in the tales of old",_another voice speaks to me, another shock goes thru my body.

"_Who came from all walks of life, That were as different as the day and the night"._Stop it, Stop it.

"_Across the wide blue of the roaring seas,__Thru the vast forest of towering trees, Across the deserts of the scorching sands, And over the mountains that dwarfs the land"._

I barely able to stand up and get down the stairs; leaning on the rails for support.

I see Thibault and his Twilight Ogre lackey's tearing up the place and Thibault kick my dad in his face, while Mattan Ginger sets fire to a table that Jet and Droy try to put out.

"_With heroes who within their blood courage and justice did flow"_as the voice continues on sending another wracking pain through my body, but I start walking toward them regardless.

_And that of tyrants whose hearts no longer beat and were frozen cold_

"_Prepare to become a wizard of the ages"._My head starts pounding. Thibault finally notice me walking toward them.

"Well looky here it's the shitty brat, wow he looks like shit, more than he usually does," he says to me as his cronies laugh.

"Romeo, you should be back in bed!", my dad yells forgetting the pain in his face to worried about me.

"Get out," I tell them as I grab my head as the pounding worsen.

"_But be forewarn before you turn these pages",_feels like a thousands Vulcans are pounding my head all at the same time.

"Why that mighty rude of you, someone should teach you some manner. What do you say boys, shall we?", Thibault said as he turns towards his goons and motion them toward me.

"_For you shall become one with a history that is glorious, but tragic"._Mattan Ginger starts to prepare a fireball to fire at me.

"Get out, Get out, GET OUT!," I scream as I start trashing about, the pain become too intense for me. I wish I could just have someway to get those Twilight idiot out of here!

His goons are a few feet in front of me, the rest of Fairy Tail try to get in their way, but their moving too slow to stop them. Suddenly everything goes bright and I hear a different much deeper voice.

**End of Romeo's P.O.V.**

As Romeo trashes about a huge magic circle appears in front of him, the same one he saw in the book. It starts to spin at a fast rate. Everyone in the Guild Hall is frozen stiff as they stare at it, including Romeo. Then it stop and the magic symbol for lightning appears in one of the empty slots, and a second later the same magic symbol for lighting appear again. Suddenly its disperses and lightning appear charging up on both of Romeo's arms.

**Romeo's P.O.V.**

"**CHAOS WHEEL ACTIVATED"**I hear the new voice say, as the same magic circle from before appears in front of me, only much more bigger this time. Once again it starts to spin. After a moment it stops on the Lightning Symbol and I hear "**FIRST MAGIC CHOSEN: LIGHTNING"**and a moment later the second symbol lands on the Lightning Symbol as well. **"SECOND MAGIC CHOSEN: LIGHTNING" " DO YOU WISH TO JOIN THESE MAGICS AS ONE?"**the voice asked me.

Totally confuse at this point all I can say is a weak "Yes?". Then the two magic symbol become one and I hear " **NEW****MAGIC TYPE: DUAL THUNDER"**, as the magic circle moves back towards me. As it passes over me I feel a new type of magic flowing thru my hands. I look down and see sparks of lightning moving up and down my arm. I also notice the red and blue circles on my hands are lighting up thru the bandages. **"LIFESPAN OF MAGIC: 2 MINUTES", " TIME OF RESELECTION: 1 MINUTES",**I hear the voice say.

I see the words for the spell "**THUNDER CANNON"**appear in my head, and without evening thinking I put my hands behind me and thrust them forward touching them together at the end, while yelling…

"THUNDER CANNON!" as a giant bolt of lightning comes shooting out of my hands at the Twilight guys, the impact is so great that when it hit them, it sends them flying through the door while taking the whole front wall with them. They fly until they disappear from sight. Now I know how Laxus feels after shocking somebody.

Powerful.

**" MAGIC ENERGY DEPLETION DETECTED, CHAOS WHEEL DEACTIVATING"**the voice says as I stop feeling the lightning course thru my body.

Everyone is standing in shock, at the display of power I just showed, but I don't have time to explain anything, as I collapse on the ground. Kinana runs over to me and cradle me in her arms, telling me I going to be alright, and tells someone to go get Porlyusica. I hear the same voice from earlier say…

"_But __that is the price you must pay to wield the Chaos Wheel of Magic__"_before I pass out once again.

**Author's Note: Wow something different Romeo get a new magic when he's 13 not 6. I like to thank MagicianInTheMirror and Rage Girl YT for reviewing and favorite this story before it even the first chapter was done, it was great motivation for me. Also Lollipoplozzy for following this story. Well, we'll see how this one plays out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Storm is coming

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Author's Notes : Second chapter is up. Cross my fingers, hope people will love it. I like to thank Xx21KatieKat12xX and secretagent1 for the favs and follows. Also Lollipoplozzy and Aquacharles for the follows. Will now work on GPE and Rising. Also check the poll it closes on Next Monday (Apr 20). Tell me what magic you want to see me combine.**

Chapter 2

The Storm Is Coming.

Romeo's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to bright sunlight as I try to remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was blasting those Twilight Ogre punks thru the Guild Hall doors with lightning. Before that it was a weird magic circle appearing in front of me, and some strange voices speaking to me. I stand up to get a better understanding of my surrounding and realizing I'm back in the bedroom in the attic. I take at look at the back of my hands and notice that the strange magic circles are still on them.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice a white light emitting to the side of me.

As I lean it closer I realize it a magic circle, but not just any magic circle, the same one that has literally made my life a living hell lately. Not wanting to take the chance at another round of agonizing pain, I turn to get up out of the bed I'm in, and upon not feeling any surge of pain rush thru me I walk to the door. I got about two feet before a white blur streaks in front of me. Catching me off guard I fall on my ass. When I finally look up, I see it the magic circle again. I look back behind me and sure enough it not where I left it. I try to sidestep it to get to the door, but it simply move thru the air in front of me. What the hell?!

Finally out of pure frustration I simply reach for the doorknob, open the door and walk right thru it. As my head pass thru the circle, my mind is bombarded with a stream of images. It shows a mage project the same magic circle on a wall some feet from him, another forming two of the magic circle only instead of two smaller circles in the middle it just one. Another mage having four circles appear one for near each of his limbs and they too have a single smaller circle in the middle, and finally one mage having a circle with three smaller center circles. But, I notice one of the few things about them that the same is that weird magic circle is on their chest.

I fall down the stairs as I loss my balance and land in a heap at the bottom of it. Someone must of heard me fall because I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. As I look over I see Kinana coming toward me with a frantic look on her face.

"Romeo! Are you all right?!" she asks in a big-sister sort of manner. She puts her hands on either side of my face, and turns my head to examine me. A light blush appears on my face at the close distance between us, and the fact I have a nice view of her cleavage. I shake it off though, and stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little light-headed", I tell her.

I notice that she now staring above me, with a confuse look on her face. She points up and says…

"Romeo?" she starts to ask "Why that magic circle above your head?"

I look up and just like she said there the circle.

"I honestly have no idea", as I moved to the stairs, the magic circle following me as I go, and Kinana staring wide eye at the whole thing.

As I moved down the stairs I finally get a glimpse at the devastation I cause. There is literally no front wall to the Guild. It just like someone got lazy while building a house and said "fuck it" to putting one last wall up. Most of the guys are in the middle of repairing, with Laki using her wood-make magic to produce materials. I notice my dad and Wakaba looking over some blueprints arguing over something. I also notice that Bisca is playing with Asuka, taking guns apart and putting them back together.

"Romeo!"

I look and see my dad running at me up the stair and catches me in a bear hug.

"Thank the Gods, your alright, I was so worried about you. First Alzack comes back carried you, then the whole Twilight Ogre Incident, and the part where your shooting lightning at them. It been hectic here", he says as tears form in his eyes. "It was becoming to much to han- Why the hell is that magic circle floating behind you and moving?", he suddenly asks.

Everyone has now stop what they were doing and were looking at the magic circle as it zips from place to place in the air.

"I honestly couldn't tell you", I answered back. "I was hoping someone here would know".

"That magic circle is like nothing any of us has ever seen before, I don't think there be someone here who could explain that" Alzack says with a sad look, "Well, not anymore at least".

The whole guild gets sad looks on their face as they all remember how Levy and Master Makarov always had the answers for unfamiliar magic. Jet and Droy were probably the worst off of the group. Suddenly Droy eyes lit up.

"Wait a minute! Levy left a whole bunch of books at the Guild, so she'll always had something to read while there", he says.

"Hey your right, we brought them here when we moved out of the Old Guild Hall", Jet says. He and Droy both going looking into the storage closet, throwing stuff out to find what they're looking for. All the while the rest of the Guild is dodging said stuff.

"_Secrets of the Fire Arts_, No".

"_Make Hot Iron Magic Love_, No", causing me to blush a little as certain images fill my head.

"Ah, here it is, _Rare and Legendary Magic's",_Droy finally says, holding up a red book.

Everybody gather around as Jet flips thru the pages using his Speed Magic to read thru the pages quickly.

"Here it is, that the magic circle we saw when Romeo shot lightning", Jet finally said. The Scripture reads.

_Chaos Wheel Of Magic_

_Chaos Wheel Magic is believed to be the rarest of magic, with there never being more than one known user at a time. But what make the Magic unique is that it not a single type of magic, but a mass mixture of different magic in one, allowing the wielder to be able use all different sorts of magic without the necessary training needed by all other mages. Many Professors of Magic speculate on how this magic was form. Some believe it was created by a Dark Mage in an attempted to become one with the Magic Gods, while other say it was created by the same Gods, for reason beyond our feeble understanding._

"Well that explains how Romeo was able to shoot lightning all of a sudden", Max says.

_Another reason this magic is unique is the fact that the user can_**_combine_******_different type of magic together to become one. For example fire and water can become be joined together, and instead of the water canceling out the fire, the Chaos Wheel make them be able to perform feats while still maintaining their individual properties. The user can also wield multiple separate magics at different times, along with projecting the magic circle away from them and the magic circle still be able to perform it abilities. These accounts are from eye witnesses of the Chaos Wheel user at work._

_While the exact number of the different types of magic the Chaos Wheel has is unknown, it theorize to be in the hundreds, but because no Chaos Wheel user has come forth and given us more details, we can only speculate. For as far as we know the last known user die off about 200 years ago, in the country of Sin._

_But truly the single most intriguing feature of the Chaos Wheel is that when taking in all the details, stories, and eye witness accounts, many Professors believed that the users of Chaos Wheel don't have the ability to pick their magic, that it all chosen at random. But like mention before there's no real evidence to this theory. All we have is this photo taken by an anonymous person at an ancient tomb in Midi that had the Chaos Wheel symbol on its entrance._

"Well that's all entire book has on it.", says Jet "Except for the picture they have with some strange looking symbols on it. It also didn't explain why Romeo has those circles on the back of his hands".

I take a look at the symbols and soon come to the conclusion that I have no idea what they say. As I let my head down in disappointment, the magic circle that been floating around this whole time moves in front of me.

"Okay this is getting fucking annoying now, get out of-", I stopped talking when I notice that thru the Magic Circle, I could see that the symbols in the picture start to float up out of the pages. Soon they start taking the shape of the modern language and I'm able to read what they say:

_You who heart is beating still_

_Know ye now your fate is seal_

_For what was your life before is now dead and gone_

_And your fate is tied with the Wheel, for who knows how long_

_What you felt before was just a taste, a mere test_

_To see if you were truly ready for the rest_

_Prepare yourself for this is not a dream, for this is real_

_Take this gamble with your life, and spin the Wheel_

As I finished the last sentence the magic circle suddenly starts to glow and spins itself once more. Everyone steps back a little at the sudden action. As it spins faster and glows brighter its starts moving towards me. I my mind I tell myself to run, but my legs won't move, and before I know it, its starts to burn itself into my chest. My screams fill the Guild Hall as the smell of my own sizzling flesh fills my nose, and I collapse on the floor rolling in pain. Kinana and my dad grab me and try to calm me down, while everyone else besides Bisca who shielding Asuka's eyes, is in a panic. Then suddenly it just stops, the pain, the glowing, and the spinning. I look down at my chest and notice that where my skin should be charred and burn its fine. Also the magic circle is embedded into the middle of my chest.

"Romeo! Are you okay?", my dad ask, his face wrack with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little shaken up but fine".

I feel a new energy flowing through my body, almost the same as my Rainbow Fire, but way different and the circle start to glow a little. A thought occurs to me, and I start to focus the energy into my hand, like when I focus on my flames to conjure them up. Suddenly I hear the deep voice again…

"**CHAOS WHEEL ACTIVATED"**I hear as the magic circle appears in front of me. I feel energy surging on my chest and look down and notice the Magic Circle is spinning on my chest too, and glowing more brightly on top of that.

The wheel suddenly stops on a symbol I don't recognize, but then I hear the voice say "**FIRST MAGIC CHOSEN: SUN",** then the second symbol is chosen "**SECOND MAGIC CHOSEN: WIND," "DO YOU WISH TO JOIN THESE AS ONE?".** This time with more confidence in my voice then last time.

"Yes" I say aloud, and the symbols join together.

"**NEW MAGIC TYPE: SOLAR WINDS"**as the circle moves back over me, and the next feeling I have in my hands is incredible. Its feel like a hurricane moving thru my arms combine with the power of the sun. I then hear the words "**LIFESPAN OF MAGIC: 1 MINUTE," "****TIME OF RESELECTION: 1 MINUTE".** I the notice the circles on my hands light up, and a thin white bar appear within them. As the bar moves it leaves the color of the circles in a brighter shade then what it was. The white bars on either hand seem to move at the same pace.

Suddenly a list of spells appears in my head like last time, only this time it more than one. I chose a spell at random.

I bring my hands together, and say the words "SOLAR**_ TORNADO"_** as I bring my hands apart a mini brightly yellow tornado, bright like the sun forms in my hands. I fire it outside the Guild Hall great distance from the building, and watch in amazement alongside the rest of the Guild as it expands to a giant size. The very air is heated, as the winds burn away the grass underneath it and the forest around it. And the winds it produces were on par with a real tornado. The trees nearest to the tornado get pull clean out of the ground and fly in the air for a second before they turn to ashes. Everyone alongside myself are grabbing on to anything to keep from being suck into the vortex of the fiery storm. In the back of my mind, that if the winds don't sweep us up, then they might cause a forest fire, or burn the Guild Hall instead, but as I turn my head to look at the tornado, I notice there no flames on the it, just that winds are super-heated to such a great extend, that their mere presence turns everything to ash.

Finally I hear the words "**MAGIC AT LIMITS" "SOLAR WINDS DEACTIVITING****"**as I feel my arms go back to normal, the circle on my chest power down, the energy stop flowing thru my body and the tornado disappear. After everyone regains their composure, I look at the back of my hands and notice the that both circles are back to their normal color.

"**CHAOS WHEEL REACTIVIATING" "SHALL YOU CHOOSE AGAIN?"** I hear the voice say.

I feel the energy once again flowing thru my body, and the magic circle light up. I looked around at the damage cause by the last spell, and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh hell yes", I said as I start to focus the energy once again.

**Author's Notes: No real action like last chapter, but I'm building up to it.**


	3. Love is Chaotic (Fake Love Anyway)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: Okay this chapter finally done. Going with a new format for the Chaos Wheel selection along with some more ideas for the story, like the concept of having the Tenrou group showing up the day before the GMG. Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want.**

**Chapter 3**

**Love is Chaotic (Fake Love Anyway)**

Just as Romeo is planning to use the Chaos Wheel again, he receives two solid punches to the back of his head. As he falls to the ground holding his head, he turns around to see Dory and Laki with looks of rage on their faces and fists clench ready to hit him again.

"STOP DESTROYING THE FOREST!", they both scream out at the same time, while the rest of the guild survey the damage cause by the solar tornado.

"What the hell just happen?", Jet asked, completely shocked by the destruction Romeo cause.

"I think Romeo just became the most powerful mage in the guild", Max answer causing everyone to look at him with their faces of bewildered.

"What?!", Macao screams, "Are you suggesting Romeo continue using this unpredictable magic?! That's way too dangerous?!"

"Are you kidding me?! Look at what he accomplishes in just his first two attempts at using it!", Max argue, "He send those Twilight jerks packing, granted he blew out a wall while doing it, with a lightning spell that I haven't seen the likes of since Laxus was here! And he summoned a fucking tornado that turned the forest to ash!"

"It is indeed powerful", Wakaba agrees while thinking about all the destruction Romeo has causes in just a day, "If he was able to harass it-."

"This is not up for debate!", Macao hollered as he turn to his son, "Romeo, I forbid you from using that magic ever again! It has cause nothing but pain and destruction! I'm telling you this as your guild master and as your father!"

Macao then turns to the rest of the shock guild…

"Now finish repairing the guild hall!", he ordered as he stomps away with Wakaba walking behind him trying to talk some sense into him.

"Jeez, what the hell is his problems?", Max wondered aloud.

"He doesn't want his only child wielding an unstable magic which he has almost no control over", Alzack answered, "Being a father myself, I can see where he coming from."

"Yeah but his parental instinct ain't going to help Fairy Tail out of the hole it's in", Max mumbled.

"Do I get a say in any of this?", Romeo asked causing everyone to turn back to him…

"I mean, I am the one using the magic, aren't I?"

Max looks at Romeo for a moment before finally scratching the back of his head and looking at the boy with a defeated expression, "Go home Romeo. We still got work to do repairing the guild hall and you have had a rough day."

"Yeah you're right, I'll see you all tomorrow", Romeo agrees as he heads back toward the guild hall to gathered his things.

**Romeo' P.O.V.**

"_What's dad's problem?"_I think to myself as I enter my house, "_Sure this magic is unstable, but what good is it doing me or the guild if I don't practice with it."_

I turn to look at the clock in the kitchen to see that it was almost seven.

"_Dad won't be home until late tonight so it looks like I'm eating dinner alone...again",_I think as I pull some food out of the refrigerator and began cooking, the whole time internally debating with myself whether or not I should just go ahead and use the Chaos Wheel.

Afterward I'm up in my room reading up on the _Rare and Legendary Magics_ that I snuck out of the guild hall while my dad was too busy arguing with Wakaba when I here a knock at my window.

"Come on in, Lindsay", I call out without even looking up and the window opens up to reveal Wakaba only child, Lindsay Mine. Since our houses are so close to one another, she can literally come into my room through her bedroom window. Incredibly neither her parents or my dad have said anything about this, even though it starting to sound like a scene from a cliché manga or one of those anime they show on the lacrima. Anyway she quickly makes herself at home next to me on my bed.

"Whatca reading?", she asked me almost instantly, "And what that on your chest? Some sort of tattoo?"

"_Rare and Legendary Magics_", I answered, "And that the Chaos Wheel of Magic."

"Why and what?"

I look at her for a moment with a surprise expression before realizing something, "Oh yeah. You were out on a job in town the whole day."

"Yeah, what of it?",

"Did you happen to notice a lightning bolt from the direction of the guild today?", I asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. What happen? For a moment I thought Laxus was back", Lindsay told me.

"It was me", I simply tell her.

You could hear a pin drop with the silence that engulfs the room.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahah!", Lindsay suddenly starts laughing as I give her annoyed look, "You use Rainbow Fire magic! How can you use lightning?"

I almost wish I could activate the Chaos Wheel at that moment, but dad has forbidden me from using it.

"And your flames can barely light a campfire!" she howls as tears start to fall from her eyes.

And then I thought to hell with it, I suppose to be in my rebellious teenage years, as I started to concentrate.

Within moments my room lights up as the wheel starts to spin on my chest and it appear in front of my face. I happen to notice out of the corner of my eye the shocked look on Lindsay face as the wheel stop and selected the magic:

**CHAOS WHEEL ACTIVATED**

**FIRST MAGIC: LOVE**

**SECOND MAGIC: AURA**

**COMBINED: YES**

**NEW MAGIC: CUPID'S BARRIER**

**LIFESPAN: 3 MINUTES**

**RESELECTION: 3 MINUTES**

**SPELLS: N/A**

I was so caught up in showing off the Chaos Wheel to Lindsay that I really didn't pay attention to what magic was selected as the wheel wash over me and I felt a new...magic?

"_That's odd. I don't really feel any magic flowing through me. I feel different but- why is Lindsay looking at me that way?"_I think to myself as I notice my best friend looking intently at me like I was a slab of meat.

"Marry me", she gushed.

"Wait what?", is all I have time to say before she pounce on me and presses her lips onto mine.

"_WTF?! WTF?!",_I screamed within my head as I try to pry her off of me before a single thought shatters my mind, "_Is she using tongue?!"_

As I struggle to tear her off of me, we roll off the bed and crash onto the floor, but Lindsay doesn't even seem to notice this as she continues her assault on my mouth. I literally kick her off me and scramble for the door only for me to suddenly get tackle from behind as my hand barely touches the doorknob.

"I love you Romeo! Marry me and I'll make you the happiest man on the planet!", she confesses as she tries to turn me on my back.

"Lindsay, get the hell off of me!", I screamed as I once again manage to throw her off and make a break for the door. I able to get it open and I make a break toward stairs, the crazy girl right behind me.

"_Why is she acting like this?!",_I think to myself before realizing that she only started behaving this way after I used the Chaos Wheel. As I focus on the Chaos Wheel once again, it displays the information on the current spells type.

"Love?! I chose love magic?! What the fuck was I thinking?!", I scream before looking at the back of hands and notice that the circle were only half-way empty, "Ah fuck me!" as I hear Lindsay's footsteps directly behind me just as I make it to the top of the stairs.

"My love for you is hotter than a thousand suns Romeo!", she screams, "Please make me Mrs. Lindsay Conbolt!"

"I really hope no one can hear this", I pray as I take off down the stairs, the crazed girl who a moment ago I was calling my best friend right behind me.

As I near the middle of the stairs I'm once again taken down from behind by a vicious tackle and send tumbling down the stairs along with Lindsay who had a death grip on me. Once again I hit the floor, cushioning Lindsay's impact and once again she doesn't seem to know or care as she tries to kiss me while I try desperately to stop her. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay or anything, it just that I see Lindsay like a sister seeing how we grew up together, thus this whole situation is awkward for me.

By the grace of the gods I'm able to somehow break out of her grip long enough for me to check the dial on the back of my hand while using my other hand to keep Lindsay's face away from mine. I mentally groan as it looks like the gauges it still a little ways off from ending while Lindsay was getting more and more aggressive with her attempts on kissing me again. This continues on for a moment until finally Lindsay, who somehow gain an ungodly amount of strength, pins both of my arms and looks down at me like a tiger who just corner a rabbit.

"Yes! You're mine at last!", she pants.

"Lindsay! You really need to think about what you're doing!" I plead with her.

"I already thought about it! Now I'm done thinking and now I'm doing!", as she propels her face at mine.

Suddenly I hear a voice in my head: **CHAOS WHEEL DEACTIVATED.**

The wheel on my chest stops spinning and Lindsay is now straddling me with a confuse look on her face, a mere inch from my face.

"Hey Romeo-", she starts to say just as the front door opens revealing my dad and Wakaba, both of them reeking with alcohol. Wakaba nearly chokes on his cigar and dad just looks at the both of us and the position we're in. He then looks at Wakaba and I hear him say the words "Pay up" as Lindsay's dad grumbles and pull some money out of his pocket. As he hands it to my dad, he looks back at us and say, "And all this time I thought you two would just stay friends."

**End of Romeo's P.O.V.**

Romeo and Lindsay faces go red from the misunderstanding that their fathers were having. Lindsay is off Romeo in flash, points an accusing finger at Romeo and starts placing all the blame on him.

"He used some weird magic on me! The last thing I remember was that tattoo on his chest s spinning!" she screamed causing Macao to look over at Romeo with a furious expression on his face.

"Traitor!" Romeo snaps back at Lindsay.

"You use the magic regardless?! Even after I forbid you to do so?!", he hollered as he starts to breath heavily while trying to control his rising anger.

Luckily Wakaba took this time to step in.

"Hey Romeo", he says as he move in between the father and son, "Why don't you go pack your things and spend the night with Lindsay over at my house? I'll stay over here the night and keep your father company."

Romeo, seeing a way out, scrambles upstairs to his room with Lindsay right behind him.

"Get back here, we're not done yet!", Macao screams as he starts to follow him only to be stop back Wakaba grabbing his arm.

"You're angry and drunk. Any possible confrontation between you and Romeo probably won't end well. Give it a night and you two can talk about it in the morning", Wakaba advised him, "Now lets go to the kitchen and continue our talk."

Romeo is packing a few items into a small backpack. When he hears the door slam behind him, he instantly tries his best to ignore the unyielding glare Lindsay was sending his way.

"Did you cast that spell on purpose?", as she slowly started walking over to him.

"No, the magic is chosen completely at random", Romeo told her as a few droplets of sweat start to appear on his brow.

"So you had no idea it would do that?", Lindsay asked as she was now right next to him.

"Of course, I just "learn" the magic this morning", Romeo admitted while still stuffing his backpack and a few beads of sweats were starting to drip off him onto the floor.

Lindsay then grabs Romeo's chin and turns his head so that he now looking into the demonic eyes of Lindsay Mine, daughter of Wakaba and Millgana Mine, user of Smoke and Ash-Make magic. Romeo is pouring sweat by this point and a small puddle had started to form underneath him

"So tell me Romeo", as her voice takes on a darker tone, "Did you enjoy all that?"

"I-", Romeo started to say.

"Did you enjoy seeing me make a fool of myself?" Lindsay asked as an dark smile appear on her lips.

"I..."

"Did you revel in the fact when I proclaim that my love for you was hotter than a thousand suns?!" her voice growing ever louder while Romeo trembled.

"I..."

Lindsay places her hands on both side of his head and stare deep into his eyes…

"If you want to live to see your fourteenth birthday, you would be wise to forget that ever happen, got it?" Lindsay threatens.

Romeo simply nods his head.

"Good", Lindsay suddenly smiles sweetly, "Now finish packing your things and let's go over to my house. There I'll help you learn more about new magic of yours."

**At the Mine's Residence**

The duo were up in Lindsay's room looking over the _Rare and Legendary Magics _book, searching for anything that could help Romeo control his unpredictable magic better.

"What this part right here?" Lindsay points out, "About how you can combine different types of magic together?"

"It's like it says. I take two different forms of magic and combine them into one", Romeo explained, "Together they form a whole new magic."

"And this… chaos wheel does this automatically, Lindsay wondered.

"No, it asks me if I want to", Romeo answered.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, an option comes up whether or not I want to combine my magic", the boy said.

"And you never thought of just saying no? I mean what would happen if you didn't combine?"

Romeo goes to speak before stopping himself…

"_What would happen if I didn't combine the magic?",_he thought.

"I take that as a no", Lindsay says, "Well I guess there only one way to find out", as she stood up and began to climb out her room second window.

"What are you doing?" Romeo asked, clearly confuse on what going on.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to let you try this out in my room, did ya? We're heading to the cliff formation outside of town. It's big enough and far away enough from Magnolia."

"It's almost ten o' clock at night!" Romeo said.

"Your point is?", Lindsay asks as she continue to climb down the window, "Come on now! I want to see what you can do!"

Rome hesitates for a moment before lowering his head in defeat and following after her.

**Outskirts of Magnolia**

"Okay we're here", Lindsay declare once they reach the cliff, "Impress me."

"I thought this was supposes to help me better understand this magic, not provide entertainment for you", Romeo complain while crossing his arms.

"Understandment, entertainment, what the difference?", Lindsay smile before putting on a serious face, "As long as you don't pull anymore of that love magic crap, got it?" sending a cold shiver down Romeo 's spine.

"Yeah I got it", Romeo acknowledge as he with to focusing on the wheel. Soon the area is engulfed in a bright light as the wheel starts to spin on his chest.

**CHAOS WHEEL ACTIVATED**

**FIRST MAGIC: FIRE**

**SECOND MAGIC: ICE**

Now came the part where Romeo had to make a choice. Play the kinda safe way and combine the two magic together or take the road less travel and chose to keep both of them separated.

"Okay here goes nothing", Romeo mumbled.

**COMBINE: NO**

**NEW MAGIC: N/A**

**LIFESPAN: 1 HOUR**

**RESELECTION: 7 MINUTES**

**SPELLS #1: FIREBALL, FIRE WHIP**

**SPELLS #2: ICE DOME, FROZEN SPIKE**

"_That's odd, now it's giving me more than one spell to use. Also now that I think of it, I didn't see any spell for the Cupid's Barrier combination."_

But before Romeo could ponder further on this development the Chaos Wheel began to wash over him and he instantly felt his body temperature change dramatically. His right arm felt like it was cooking inside of a campfire as the shearing heat engulf his senses. His left arm shiver ferociously as it with numb from almost unbearable cold. As he gains enough sense to look down he is suddenly staring in amazement as one arm is surrounded by flames while the other one is coated in ice.

"O...M...G!", Lindsay suddenly screams out, "Look at your arms!"

"I know! I can see myself what's wrong with my arms!", as Romeo try to calm himself down. This was way different than the time with lightning or the time with the solar tornado. This was two completely different magics focusing around either one of his arms.

"Well? What are you waiting for?", Lindsay asked, "Do something."

"I'm not really sure I should", Romeo whispers.

"What?! Why?!" Lindsay wondered.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this magic. I mean these are completely opposite magics, Fire and Ice. You and I both saw enough fights between Natsu and Gray when we were younger to know what will happen when these two mix. And last time I use the Chaos Wheel in this type of way I ended up destroying the forest around the guild hall."

"We're a good quarter mile from town! What could possibly go wrong out here?!" Lindsay yelled out.

"A number of things could happen actually", a voice from behind her answered causing her to jump away from it in fright.

Both Romeo and Lindsay turn to see a spiky blue haired man with a red tattoo under his right eye wearing a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings with white bands around his arms. He wore two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt, and loose gray pants tucked inside his boots and held up by a belt. Beneath all this, the stranger was wearing plated armor, which covers his abdomen.

Romeo swore he has seen this man from somewhere before, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where.

"It would seem that the strange magic I felt earlier has already found a wielder", the man spoke while staring at Romeo.

"Who are you and what do you want?", Lindsay questioned him while summoning a magic circle.

"There is no need for that, I mean you no harm", the man explained while throwing his hands up, "In fact I believe I may be able to help the boy with his new magic."

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked again, her magic circle started to glow.

"My name is Jellal. But you may be more familiar with my Edolas counterpart Mystogan", the man said as both Romeo and Lindsay eyes go wide from the statement," And believe me when I say, that you're dealing with forces beyond your comprehensive."

**A/N: And now we have Jellal on the scene. I figure if anyone could help Romeo out with the Chaos Wheel, it would be Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. Please Review, Follow, or Fav if you want. Also thinking about just making this a Romeo/Lindsay story cause Rainbow Flames is already a solid RoWen no questions ask. What do ya think? Cause I can see the whole childhood friend scene working out here.**


End file.
